Always Forever
by heldogtertjie
Summary: "Have you been waiting for me all this time?" he breathed softly in her ear. My take on Normero's reunion and happily ever after.


**A/N: My first (and probably only) attempt at a writing a non-smutty fic. Someone on curiouscat suggested I write a story to go along with one of my artworks (if you don't follow me on twitter, you can view the art here:** /Heldogter/status/791701147430088708 which I suggest you do, as well as read the rational, so this story will make sense) **so I did, and here it is.**

The nothingness dissipated as he became aware of the sound of his breathing, the steady rising and falling of his chest. His body felt heavy as if his bones were made of lead, weighing him blinked slowly as the fogginess drained away and consciousness seeped into his being, finding himself on his back as he stared up at the darkness. Turning his head, he took in his surroundings: a gloomy forest, the canopy of dense, overgrown trees preventing any light from filtering through, a tinge of lifelessness permeating the stifling air, and a frigid cold biting into his skin. His mind was thick with haziness, but he didn't feel his presence there strange or unnatural. Somehow he felt he was exactly where he needed to be. With a groan he rose to his feet, limbs stiff from the time spent on the hard ground, and brushed the dirt from himself. A vague disturbance in his peripheral vision made him look around; a sliver of light far off in the distance. Inexorably drawn towards it, his feet moved of their own accord. With each step that brought him closer, the air became less suffocating, the chill slowly retreating, the rotten smell giving way to a floral fragrance, the dead trees renewing and sprouting delicate pink blossoms.

He squinted his eyes as the glare grew steadily more luminous, the silhouette of a solitary figure, standing silent and motionless in the light.

"Hello?" he called out, warily coming to a halt, his heartbeat quickening and muscles tensing.

"I've been waiting for you," a silvery voice acknowledged his presence.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins abated as he recognised the familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time but one he could never forget.

"Norma?"

He took a step forward, then another, and another.

"Norma!"

Quickening his pace, he broke out into a jog, witch each stride the light revealing more of her features, until he stood breathless before her.

She had an ethereal look about her, bathed in a soft glow, encircled by cherry blossom trees in full bloom, standing barefoot amongst the freshly fallen petals. The grief he had tried so hard to dismiss from his mind, gripped him as he noticed she was wearing the same gown she wore that night. But her skin was no longer a colourless pale, lips no longer tinged blue, hair no longer a lifeless, muted shade of blonde. She looked exactly like she did in the pleasant memories that still remained to him.

"Norma," he breathed, her name barely a whisper on his lips.

"Alex," she reciprocated, the corners of her mouth sliding upwards, belying the sadness in her eyes.

"I haven't had one of these in a while," he mused, watching as a single delicate petal fluttered into his open palm.

"One of what?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side

"A dream of you that wasn't a nightmare," he lamented softly.

"After you-" he trailed off, fighting back the memories he had tried to suppress. "I couldn't close my eyes at night without seeing you dead in my arms, even my dreams haunted me because I was too late. I couldn't save you."

He dropped his head as vivid flashes of his futile attempts to resuscitate her flooded his mind, clenching his fists as he felt the tears prickling at the back of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"It's not a dream Alex," she smiled wistfully.

"You're dead."

Somehow, her words weren't a shock, nor was he surprised. It evoked the sequence of memories of the last moments of his life: knees hitting the ground, the agonising pain in his chest, the warm fluid seeping through his fingers and soaking the ground beneath him, the warmth of life gradually draining from his body, vision dimming and eyelids growing heavy. His life didn't play out like a film; only Norma's smiling face appeared before him. And then, nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Norma." he whispered remorsefully as he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those memories.

Her smile faded at the sight of his inner turmoil.

"For how it ended. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted what's best because I loved you, love you, so much." His voice cracked under the strain of his sorrow, tears running rivulets down his cheeks and settling at the corners of his mouth.

"I know Alex," she said as she stepped closer. "I was hurt and I felt betrayed. But I've had a lot of time to think and I realised you only ever had good intentions and you were trying to protect me."

She reached up and cradled his face in her hands, gently brushing her thumbs over his cheeks and wiping away the tears.

"But I'll always love you, no matter what."

A familiar ache tugged at his heart as she spoke the same words that was written in her letter. He gazed into her eyes, a flicker of longing reflected in the azure pools.

"You know that."

By way of answer, he pulled her into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her. His hands caressed her back, the delicate patterns of the gown like braille beneath his fingertips, and she clutched at his shoulders, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. His skin was as warm as she remembered it being, but there was no rhythmic beating of his heart against her chest. She inhaled softly, the scent of him, the warmth of his arms around her, body pressed against hers, the feel of his leather jacket creaking softly beneath her fingers, a reminder of their countless embraces shared in life. She was content to stay that way forever, just the two of them in infinite, beautiful loneliness.

"Have you been waiting for me all this time?" he breathed softly in her ear.

"Yes," she responded, sliding her hands upwards to thread her fingers through his hair as he tightened his arms around her, afraid that somehow she might slip away.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity before she reluctantly pulled away and took his hands into hers. A metallic cool pressed against his fingers from where their hands were clasped together and he felt a surge of unabashed joy at the sight of the gleaming diamond of her wedding ring. She had taken it off that night and it was removed once again after he had slipped it on her finger a second time, but they were no longer bound by mortal constraints and rules of the physical world: she was wearing it because she wanted to, not because it was on her physical body.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"What is it?" he questioned, frowning at the expression on her face: she looked like she had a sudden epiphany.

"We have to go," she announced abruptly as the beaming smile he loved so much broke out on her face.

"Go? Where are we going?"

With giddy excitement she tightened her hold on his hand and pulled him along, deeper into paradise.

"You'll see!


End file.
